poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century
''Tino's Adventures of Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century is first Weekenders/Zenon Trilogy made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The year is 2049 and Zenon Kar is a 13-year-old girl who lives with her family on an Earth-orbiting space station. After getting into trouble with the space station's commander, Edward Plank, Zenon's parents punish her by sending her to Earth to live with her Aunt Judy. On Earth, Zenon experiences trouble fitting in with other kids, who consider her space-station stories and slang to be weird. Likewise, Zenon considers the children at her school woefully out of touch with pop culture. Homesick, Zenon often communicates with her best friend on the space station, Nebula Wade, via a video phone tablet. Eventually, Zenon makes friends on Earth with two boys, Andrew and Greg (with whom she develops a relationship). Along the way the kids learn to be more accepting of one another and to look past first impressions. During her time on Earth, Zenon uncovers a plot masterminded by station bigwig Parker Wyndham to use a computer virus to crash the space station. When Zenon tries to warn her parents of the danger, Commander Plank, who sees all children as troublemakers, convinces Zenon's parents not to listen to her. Plank believes that her story is only a ploy to get back onto the space station to attend an upcoming concert by her idol Proto Zoa and his pop-rock group Microbe. Andrew and Greg join in to help Zenon find a way to save the people on the space station. Andrew creates a computer anti-virus, but Zenon must get Andrew's disk to the space station. Zenon goes to the launch yard, hoping to sneak onto a rocket to the space station. Proto Zoa, who is about to depart from the concert, recognizes Zenon from a "Dance with Proto Zoa" contest and has her and Aunt Judy join him on the launch to the station. Upon arrival, Commander Plank is shocked to see Zenon, but lets her stay when he becomes smitten with Aunt Judy. Plank still won't believe Zenon's story, especially when Wyndham accuses her of trying to sabotage the station. Zenon manages to load Andrew's anti-virus program on the station's computers in time. Wyndham is arrested with his assistant Lutz while everyone else enjoys the Microbe concert. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Sunset Shimmer, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Lincoln and his sisters, Harley Diaz, Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz, Beast Diaz, The Dazzlings, Attila and Hun, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, Megan, and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. * This film take place after ''Pooh's Adventures of Barbie as Rapunzel ''(Which explains that Tino and his friends already know Harley Diaz and her family). *The storyline continues in ''Tino's Adventures of Zenon: The Zequel. Cast * Jason Mardsen as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie/Lola/Lana/Lily * Phil LaMarr as Carver René Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Tara Strong as Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * Mona Marshall as Doraemon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue * Brian Beacock as Sneech * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Olivia Olson as Blisstina Utonium * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Travel Films